First Try
by Avenger 22
Summary: Well my sequel to Lian's Legacy. Roy/Carrie's first date!


First Try

Carrie Thol looked out the window of her home in downtown New Metropolis as the sun slowly sank beneath the clouds shining a ray of colors onto the linoleum floor in the kitchen.

The reason she was growing impatient was because she was waiting for Roy Harper, her new boyfriend, to have dinner with her. She quickly made her way towards the front door, waiting to see if his puke green Jeep would appear.

She only hoped that it would but only time would tell.

She had met him at a bar on a late Wednesday afternoon and had only called him once since then. They had set the date to tonight. May 19th, 8:00. She glanced at down at her watch. 7:30. Thirty minutes.

She sighed and made her way towards her room. She wasn't even ready so what was the hurry?

Mean while

Roy was swerving on the dark asphalt road as he looked at the map his new girlfriend had given him. So far he was only a mile into New Metropolis. But that wasn't what was keeping him from her.

He thought that maybe, just maybe, Lian might not like what he was doing. The fact that he was dating another woman **without **asking her consent, even if she was dead. He knew that she would want him to be happy and move on with his life but there was some small part that told him he shouldn't let go just yet.

He looked down at the road map again as he entered the outskirts of New Metropolis. He put the map down and looked up as a dark blue, three foot tall mansion stood in front of him.

He noticed the drive way wasn't that long so he went up and was relieved to see Carrie in the window wearing some kind of casual but gorgeous outfit. He noticed her smile and wave at him so he mirrored her but accidently honked the horn as he slid in.

He noticed her laughing and blushed turning off the car. Upon exiting he noticed her come out to greet him.

For a moment he just stared at her as he leaned his hand against the Jeep. She was wearing a yellow V-neck t-shirt with dark wash jeans and yellow high heels. Her blonde hair was swept in a ponytail and her wings nicely complimented her shirt.

She waved her hand in front of his face and he shook his head," Sorry got a little distracted. You look nice."

She beamed as he followed her into the house and took off his black coat which revealed a red long sleeve button up shirt, khaki long sleeve pants and black dress shoes which Oliver had insisted he buy," "Thanks," She beamed as he entered looking around the room in awe. The room itself had light oak walls and oak hanging racks with two windows on either side of the red door," You know how to clean up too. So dinner shouldn't be that much longer. If you want I can show you to the living room and you can wait there until dinner's ready."

Roy shook his head once again and ruffled his hair following her out of the room and into a long dimly lit hallway," That would be nice."

She smiled her blue eyes gleaming even in the dark," Super then just follow me."

A couple minutes later Roy stared around the living room in awe as he entered behind Carrie, who was grinning once more.

The walls themselves were a deep mahogany with a touch of light green. The long couch that sat across from the giant flat screen TV was light purple with several cushions or pillows. In front of the couch was a large woodened coffee table with a bunch of TV remotes and other electronical systems like the Wii, X-box, Play station etc.

Roy sat down on the couch and lay down. Carrie giggled as she watched him," That's all suede you know?"

"From where?" He inquired resting his hands behind his head as she sat down next to his feet.

"For work I tend to travel sometimes so I pick up a few things here or there. The entire living room set was from India," She grinned pushing herself off the couch," Well I better finish dinner. Hope you like burgers and French fries because I make them fresh off the grill."

And with that she exited the room leaving Roy to Man Cave heaven.

In the dining room Carrie had already set the pine table and was looking towards the kitchen with its yellow walls and purple cabinets while the dining room held deep red walls with an elongated pine table set for two.

She had put everything in its place except for drinks thinking that Roy might not want the kind of wine that she had so she left his seat blank. The seats or stools as she called them were also a deep pine and there were ten of them.

The kitchen was small with dark ebony walls. On either side of the dark purple door were the dish washer and washer then the cabinets aligned overhead. Carrie smiled to herself as she sniffed in the hamburger cooking on the grill outside and made her way towards it with a plate in hand.

Back in the living room Roy was enjoying himself and had finally put on Ghost Whisperer when he heard a knock from behind. He turned his head only to see Carrie smiling down at him.

"Dinner's ready," She called and he turned off the TV," So I see you got the TV to work. If you want we can watch a movie after we eat. I have shelves full of horror movies or do you prefer something else?"

A moment of silence passed as they exited the room and Roy cleared his throat as they reached the kitchen/dining room.

"I'm not really into horror," He spoke sat down at the dark elongated long pine table was set for two. The table was filled with hamburgers and French fries with any topping you could name," Actually I'm more of an adventure kind of guy."

Carrie nodded as making her way towards the kitchen," I have those too. So what would you like to drink? I have alcoholic beverages, water, pop and caffeine."

"Some water might be nice." He answered and she nodded getting out a large glass from one of the cabinets closest to her.

"Water coming right up." She smiled making her way towards him and sliding the glass towards him.

The two quickly dug into dinner and after ten minutes of silence Roy decided it was time to ask her the question that had been pounding in his head when he first met her at the bar that late afternoon on Wednesday.

He swirled his glass around then picked at the fries on his plate. He noticed her eyes jerk up as he did and she set down her wine glass.

"So why'd you do it?" He finally asked as she took some fries and began to eat.

"You're going to have to be more specific than that. I do a lot of things in my life." She countered finishing her fries and he rolled his eyes.

"You and I both know that's a load of bull shark." He replied and she sighed wiping her hands on her napkin.

"Because sometimes I just need to get away from it all. The drama, the life everything. I know I'm not exactly the person to say this but sometimes it feels like I don't get a chose in the matter. Like every day is planned out for me as if I don't have any purpose but do what I'm supposed to so I decided to go have a drink and maybe get my mind off of some things. Happy?" She countered cleaning up the table.

He nodded taking a last sip of his water," What do you mean life? What about it?"

She sighed again as sitting down next to him and looking into his eyes," I guess I don't feel like life is as exciting or thrilling or good as it used to be. When I was younger I used to be the side kick of Carter Hall and everything felt so much better than it is now. Now everything's so rushed and stressed out to the point where I can't think or breath."

"What do you do?" He asked as she got up and followed her to the doorway.

She whorled to face him as he neared her and cupped her face in his hands," I'm an author and producer. Right now I'm not writing stories but I'm making a movie and there's this guy who's being a pain in my butt."

Roy smiled as he leaned towards her and kissed her. Slowly but surely he kissed her. His hands moved towards her waist and she his neck. For one long moment they stayed there until Carrie finally pulled away, both panting for breath.

They shared a grin and kissed again, this time less urgently. Carrie moved her way out of his range and began to load up the dish washer," Why don't you pick the movie while I load up the dish washer? The movie rack is the second turn to the right. Let me know when you're done."

Roy nodded and exited the room feeling good about what he had just done with a blushing Carrie who had just finished loading up the dish washer. She pressed the start button and giggled to herself as she followed Roy out of the dining room and turned off the light behind her.

A couple minutes later when Roy had finally reached the living room he noticed the sun had set and Carrie was sitting on the farthest end of the couch. He turned on the light and grinned noticing the DVR was set to movie.

"Are you ready?" She grinned taking the DVD from him and putting it in.

"As long as you are." He replied as he sat down and Carrie sat next to him leaning her head against his shoulder.

"So what movie is it?" She whispered as the previews began and he kissed the top of her head.

"Surprise." He murmured and she shook her head.

The End


End file.
